


i want to draw maps of your finger tips

by grandstander



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandstander/pseuds/grandstander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is in our hands that maps of our bodies and others' have been drawn, and it is when our palms meet, so do the beats of our hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want to draw maps of your finger tips

Neptune Vasilias and Sun Wukong are not easily embarrassed individuals, they’re shameless— and Neptune, admittedly, has an ego that does not allow himself to feel fear in his actions, at least of the physical and romantic sense. So he questions himself vigorously, right now, while his fingers are shaking when he presses the very tips of them against Sun’s worn knuckles, skin barely meeting and running down to the faunus’ wrist. 

A soft touch that’s almost afraid that if he presses too far, Sun might burst into sand and disappear into the wind like some sort of dream, a dream that you fall in love with and dissolves into not even a memory when you open your eyes. Sun’s heart pounds in his chest, his body solid and still as the cool touch of Neptune’s fingers dips into the rivets between his own, though they don’t curl forward, their bodies nearly afraid to. 

Neptune and Sun aren’t afraid to be intimate with one another, specifically in a sexual tone, but it this sort of romantic intimacy that carries the weight of their breath and their hearts that’s exhilarating and terrifying all the same. It’s this sort of intimacy that makes them really feel the love that swirls in their eyes when they look at each other, but it’s the same that makes spit and toxin seep from lips of those who see nothing but malice and animals between them. It’s the love and intimacy here that Neptune has drowned himself in but it is the same love that pulls like an anchor around Sun’s waist when the backs of their fingers brush in public. 

It’s just the two of them, now, though, and Neptune feels a little braver and he wants to console his friend, his partner, the boy he’s loved since he was ten. He wants to open himself, pull his chest apart so that the flowers that have bloomed in his rib cage for Sun can be seen by all of those who look at him. The other boy is hesitant, almost shy, but slowly he turns his palms over, the pads of their fingers meeting and Neptune’s heart jumps in a whirl of excitement as the textures of their skin meld and Neptune can’t tell if it’s the pressure of his own skin or Sun’s.

They melt together into one, so to speak, a world born between them on the hems of their planetary namesakes. There’s a pivotal change in that they swirl into an orbit together, and Sun curls his fingers so that they feel the ridges of Neptune’s knuckles bending forward until the backs of his nails are touching the other’s palm. Slowly he uncurls his fingers, glad that their gloves had been slipped from their forearms so that all of this is raw skin that they don’t feel all the time. He cherished the cool air that is from the blue-haired teen’s body, and Neptune nearly wants to curl himself entirely into the warmth of Sun Wukong. 

Neptune lifts his head for the first time since he’d brought his hand above Sun’s, having watched intensely as they came closer to one another, his eyes a bright piercing blue that’s as brilliant as a dawn sky and glossed over with a joy as innocent as a child’s. His lips are stretched wide, hints of white breaching the warm tan of his skin as his chest swells when he breaths in again. Slowly, they had pressed their sides to one another, hips meeting and Neptune’s nose only a few inches from the blond’s face. Sun’s own smile comes a little more shyly, seeing the general enamored and infinitely endearing expression of his partner starting to fend back the cold grips of shame and anger born from prejudice of others. 

Slowly, their heads come together, Neptune’s grin so wide his eyes are thin and there’s small crinkles next to them, foreheads now touching and tilting to the side so that their bodies still stay close, though their shoulders having turned. Sun laughs weakly under his breath, a noise that’s soft and hidden in the air between them, and their hands laying together. Neptune’s worry sheds from his body, bright and welcoming as his fingers slip into the dips between Sun’s and they curl around his entire hand this time, their skin meeting and palms pressed flush together. 

Sun follows his movement, his own hand tightly clutching Neptune’s, and he feels surrounded by Neptune and his love— he feels as if he’s plunged headfirst into it, and they’re here together. He can look up and he can see the flickers of light over ripples of water and he can see that joy and light in Neptune’s eyes. He laughs again, much louder this time, his skin flushed a little, and he’s happy— happy and in love.


End file.
